


(Podfic of) Not Your Regular L'Oreal Commercial by Cala

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt goes on a date, Ray is a sex god, Brad is retarded and Nate is a good friend (once he gets over being amused).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Not Your Regular L'Oreal Commercial by Cala

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not your regular L'Oreal commercial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269197) by [Cala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala). 



**Title:** Podfic of Not Your Regular L'Oreal Commercial by Cala  
 **Pairing:** Brad Colbert/Ray Person  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Walt goes on a date, Ray is a sex god, Brad is retarded and Nate is a good friend (once he gets over being amused). 

********

**Length:** 16:44  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?d4adlxecb3cb7bm) 15 MB


End file.
